


Une fille normale

by malurette



Series: Du côté des femmes [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De quoi être ou ne pas être jalouse. Laquelle de Miho ou Saori a vraiment la position la plus enviable ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fille normale

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une fille normale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Miho vs Saori(/Seiya)   
> **Genre :** un peu angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** o8#o08 « cœur brisé » pour (table libre)   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur l'arc du "Sanctuaire"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Miho observe Kido Saori de loin. Elle ne se considère même pas comme sa rivale. Comment pourrait-elle ? Cette petite princesse ne doit même pas savoir que Miho existe. Alors que le monde entier doit savoir qui est l’héritière Kido. Et Miho se demande ce que ça fait d’être Saori...

Elle devrait la détester. C’est vrai, elle est jalouse de sa beauté, de son aisance, du fait qu’elle ait réussi à enrouler Seiya autour de son doigt. Elle ne pourra jamais s’en empêcher.

Et en même temps, elle éprouve de la pitié envers elle. Sa solitude, son manque de cœur qui a fini par la faire souffrir elle-même. Elle a même appris quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas : sa culpabilité d’être la cause de tant d’horreurs. La princesse offre peut-être un dehors digne, mais intérieurement elle est brisée ; pauvre demoiselle...

Le monde entier l’a vue debout, seule et abandonnée, au milieu des ruines de son Coliseum ravagé. Son projet de tournoi annulé, la précieuse armure d’or volée, les combattants disparus, la destruction partout, et l’opinion publique remontée contre sa Fondation : tout à coup sa position n’avait plus rien d’enviable.   
Sur le moment Miho s’est dit que c’était bien fait. Qu’on ne jouait pas comme ça aux petits soldats avec de vrais jeunes gens. Qu’elle déjà bien assez d’argent comme ça et pas besoin de se remplir encore plus les poches en vendant son spectacle de massacre.   
Et puis ensuite elle s’est désolée : même si le grand-père de cette Saori a commis de très vilaines choses et qu’elle l’a suivi, ça n’est pas une raison pour se réjouir de son malheur. 

Ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu’elle lui pardonnera, parce que les choses ne sont pas arrêtées là. Même après la ruine des Galaxian Wars, elle a continué à entraîner ses amis d’autrefois dans de nouveaux combats, de véritables combats, qui n’avaient plus rien à voir avec du grand spectacle.   
Et personne n’aurait jamais cru Miho si elle essayait d’en parler autour d’elle pour leur obtenir de l’aide. Ils ont dit, de toute façon, que c’était leur propre choix et qu’ils en étaient heureux, et que peut-elle leur répondre ?  
Ils se sont même mis à la défendre, disant qu’elle avait changé, et que de toute façon la cause qu’ils servaient était plus importante encore que la personne qui les y guidaient. Elle ne les a pas cru, sur le moment. 

Quand Miho a su on les a ramené de Grèce, affreusement blessés, elle a couru à l’hôpital voir ce qu’il en était. On lui a dit que les visites étaient interdites, mais Saori elle-même, bénéficiant de tous les passe-droit, a insisté pour la faire entrer.  
Elle a vu son regard à ce moment-là. Elle a su que oui, elle avait changé. Et elle a compris combien elles n’étaient pas du même monde. Ça n’était pas une question de position sociale, mais quelque chose de... de trop différent pour être expliqué avec des mots normaux du monde normal. 

À ce moment-là, elle a appris et commencé à renoncer. Seiya et les autres ont déjà basculé beaucoup trop loin dans cet autre monde pour qu’elle espère encore pouvoir les rappeler. Saori le regrette douloureusement : elle aimerait pourtant les y renvoyer. Mais le mal est fait et n’est plus réparable. 

Miho n’aimerait pas être à la place de Saori finalement. Elle a fini de se demander ce que ça ferait : elle est heureuse d’être à la sienne. Plus tiède, plus fade, mais plus solide. Tant pis si ça lui laisse un trou dans le cœur : le sien n’est pas si large et si douloureux qu’il pourrait l’être encore. 

Même en sachant que ça n’est pas sa faute à elle, qu’elle a fait tout ce qu’elle a pu et que c’était hors de sa portée, si Seiya lui a échappé pour un destin terrible, elle s’en voudra longtemps. Mais elle admet maintenant que sa place n’était pas à ses côtés. Ça n’est même pas une question de rivalité amoureuse : elle s’est rendu compte aussi que la princesse n’était pas dans une position plus enviable là-dessus, barricadée derrière des quantités d’interdits.  
Et de son côté, Miho se compte chanceuse de n’être pas aussi isolée. Gardienne à l’orphelinat, elle n’est peut-être pas dans la meilleure position qui soit pour rencontrer quelqu’un d’autre, mais en attendant, à veiller sur les enfants, elle n’est jamais seule et ne manque jamais d’amour, et puis, qui sait... tout peut bien arriver.


End file.
